The present invention relates to a pilot's kneepad and is intended as an aid to navigation for use by pilots and navigators of aircraft and other vessels.
In, for example, a light aircraft it is necessary for inflight calculations to be made relating to the course and speed of the aircraft and to facilitate such calculations it is usual for the pilot to have strapped to one knee a writing pad on which calculations can be made. It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved form of pilot's kneepad which further facilitates the pilot's task in providing additional data and in a preferred form an additional calculation facility.